to love phantom
by white kurama
Summary: un nuevo objetivo, si eso es aquello que busco, no se porque, no se donde solo se que si sigo a este chico tan raro tal vez encuentre eso que tanto he buscado, aunque por que otra vez esta sobre una chica
1. Chapter 1

[-En algún lugar de universo-]

"hasta cuando seguirás haciendo eso" dijo una voz robótica y profunda con un pequeño toque de fastidio la cual provenía de una de las tantas pantallas holográficas que mostraban diferentes razas y criaturas del universo, más específicamente la que mostraba a un pequeño zorro anaranjado rojizo con una forma tridimencional con ojos rojos y nueve colas ondeantes tras de sí que parecía mirar con un poco de fastidio al único ocupante de la habitación.

"…ya te lo dije…solo pienso kurama" dijo tranquilamente con una voz juvenil y masculina una figura cubierta por una larga gabardina negra algo desgastada con capucha, y pequeños orificios en forma de estrella de cuatro puntas plateada en cada manga, así como pantalones holgados negros y botas militares negras con correas anaranjadas mientras se mantenía de pie frente a una gran vitrina que dejaba ver la negrura del espacio con sus miles de estrellas, soles y planetas.

"{suspiro}…ya no se ni para que pregunto" dijo con resignación kurama sin expresión mientras veía a su jefe/compañero logrando sacar una pequeña sonrisa del encapuchado.

"recuerdas que día es hoy" dijo esta vez el encapuchado sin apartar la mirada.

"claro que si…después de todo cada año me lo recuerdas" dijo aun sin expresión antes de suspirar y nuevamente hablar "después de todo hoy hace cuatro años escapamos del control de esos idiotas" dijo el zorro holográfico con una sonrisa acolmillada mientras el joven movía levemente su rostro dejando ver una sonrisa junto con un par de mechones de cabello rojo y unos ojos azules que veían el espacio con un poco de diversión.

Era verdad hace cuatro años por fin pudo escapar de su antigua vida, quien diría que una simple misión cambiaria todo.

Aun podía recordar cómo se le había contactado a través de kurama cuál sería su objetivo, después de eso le llevo unos meses encontrarla, fue difícil ya que no había mucha información pero a final de cuentas termino encontrando unos rumores que lo llevaron a una de las partes más alejadas e inexploradas del universo.

Días después logro encontrar a su objetivo viviendo en una pequeña cabaña alejada de todo pueblo o ciudad, tras lograr pasar todas las trampas y colarse en la cabaña pudo ver a su objetivo o al menos lo que recordaba.

Una silueta femenina de largo cabello dorado vestida con una larga bata blanca apareció en su mente logrando sacarle una pequeña mueca de dolor que fue vista por kurama.

"no te fuerces en recordar" dijo con un suspiro logrando que también suspirara con resignación ya que como había dicho su compañero no lograba recordar más allá del punto de entrar en la cabaña y ver a aquella mujer después solo podía recordar despertar en medio de la cabaña acostado en una cama con una pequeña nota sobre su pecho, con una simple oración que aún lo confundía.

" _busca tu objetivo"_

En ese momento no lo entendió, se suponía que ella era su objetivo, que tenía que acabar con ella como lo hiso con todos sus objetivos anteriores, después de todo ese era su destino o al menos eso fue lo que le enseñaron aquellos doctores que lo criaron y entrenaron.

" _solo eres un arma que debe seguir órdenes"_

Aquella oración la había escuchado muchas veces en los laboratorios de la organización Eden sin siquiera importarle, ahora le molestaba, no sabía porque pero ya no quería ser solo un arma que podían utilizar y desechar a gusto por ello decidió seguir lo que esa nota le decía, quería saber cuál era su destino en el universo, quería ver todo lo que este tenía que ofrecer, quería saber quién era realmente, y cuál era su verdadero objetivo.

"…ye, oye despierta phantom" dijo kurama ahora frente suyo logrando sorprenderlo un poco al parecer tan centrado estaba en sus recuerdos que no puso atención a su entorno y mentalmente se reprendió ya que al tener el trabajo que tenía estar siempre atento a todo era lo más importante, pero lo dejo de lado por el momento para enfocarse en kurama, él cual le mostraba una pequeña imagen en una de las tantas pantallas holográficas y al instante se podía ver como tomaba un aire serio.

La imagen era de un sujeto de cabello sumamente corto en forma de triángulo, con sus ojos cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras, orejas puntiagudas y una gran cicatriz atravesando el lado derecho de su rostro por sobre su ojo, vestido con un uniforme blanco con partes negras (1), aunque lo que más le llamo la atención fue el hecho que estuviera esposado y bastante golpeado junto a varios hombres vestidos de igual forma y en la misma condición rodeados de una buena cantidad de guardias del impero deviluke, vestidos con sus tradicionales armaduras gruesas y de estilo amenazante de colores morado, blanco y negro.

"kenzu…que fue lo que sucedió kurama" dijo en un tono frio a la inteligencia artificial antes de que otra pantalla apareciera a su lado mostrando a una joven de largo cabello rosado suelto con un mechón a modo de antena y ojos verdes con una sonrisa algo infantil vistiendo un traje blanco y azul pegado al cuerpo, con un gran sombrero blanco adornado con dos grandes alas negras y lo que parecían ser ojos en forma de espiral, inmediatamente la reconoció, Lala satalin deviluke aunque vio con curiosidad al joven de cabello anaranjado y ojos dorados vestido con una camisa blanca manga larga, pantalones verdes oscuro y zapatos negros de expresión entre asombrado y avergonzado mientras era abrazado por la pelirrosa

"Al parecer solgam acabe de recibir un fuerte golpe, al parecer kenzu intento atacar a la primera princesa del imperio deviluke lo cual para mi suena muy sospechoso en realidad" dijo kurama logrando que "phantom" asintiera mientras sus ojos azules entrecerrados veían todo ya que como su compañero decía eso no tenía mucho sentido

Solgam era una organización en contra del imperio deviluke que realizaba actos más que cuestionables como asesinatos, creación y tráfico de armas y demás crímenes, pero por sobre todo algo que no podía perdonar era que esa organización trabajó en conjunto con esos doctores que lo tomaron junto a muchos otros niños de todo el universo y convirtieron en un experimento para crear un nuevo tipo de arma viviente, al final solo el sobrevivió a ese experimento denominado "proyecto génesis" el cual buscaba lograr introducir genes trans en un ser ya existente y crear armas vivientes "mejores" según ellos y ante ese pensamiento no pudo evitar apretar sus puños y ver con total odio a kenzu ya que a pesar de que sus memorias estaban algo revueltas aun podía recordar las veces que fue contactado por la organización Eden para misiones de eliminar objetivos, todos de los cuales eran aliados del imperio deviluke o que simplemente se les oponían.

Al principio realmente no le importo quien fuera su objetivo o que debía hacer para eliminarlos pero después del encuentro con aquella mujer todo su mundo cambio, ya no sentía ese sentimiento que lo obligaba a obedecer ni tampoco sentía esa sed de sangre que lo abrumo en muchas ocasiones e incluso perdió todo contacto por ellos

Por lo que simplemente viajo por muchos planetas buscando respuestas, respuestas que no le gustaron, como el hecho de que sus manos estuvieran manchadas con la sangre de cientos de inocentes

Tras eso se determinó un solo y único objetivo

Destruir a aquellos que lo utilizaron por eso con aquel nombre "phantom" que se le había dado como título al ser un asesino al cual nadie había visto y vivido para contarlo empezó a buscarlos por todos lugares posibles pero bueno no era momento de quedarse en el pasado

"kurama llévame al planeta deviluke" dijo simplemente phantom para recibir un asentimiento de la inteligencia artificial y que toda la habitación se iluminara mostrando diferentes objetos de todas razas y culturas del universo que había visitado, mientras todas las pantallas desaparecían y en la gran vitrina se podía ver como se movían en el espacio.

No era como si tuviera que esperar mucho ya que esta nave había sido diseñada especialmente para la velocidad y sigilo

" _aunque nunca nadie dijo que no podía mejorarla"_ pensó para sí mismo phantom antes de tomar asiento frente a los controles de su nave y retirar la capucha dejando ver a un joven de cabello rubio y espigado hasta los hombros con dos largos mechones enmarcando su rostro que parecían cambiar de color ya que estos finalizaban con un color rojo, junto con un par de ojos azules y piel ligeramente bronceada, guapo sin duda aunque se veía muy joven y sin abandonar un semblante tranquilo además de que ahora dejaba ver una remera de color naranja oscuro debajo de su gabardina levemente abierta en el área del pecho

"…y kurama…" dijo llamando la atención del zorro cibernético "donde fue encontrado kenzu?" pregunto aun sentado frente a la consola

"eh, la tierra vaya, que hacía en ese lugar tan primitivo" dijo kurama apareciendo nuevamente al lado de phantom mientras mostraba imágenes de la tierra y habitantes

" _Tal vez tenga que ir para asegurarme"_ pensó viendo algunas imágenes antes de volver su atención al espacio y no sabía porque pero sentía que algo grande estaba pasando y que quizás con suerte lograría resolver esas preguntas que aún lo rondaban

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1) me tendrán que perdonar pero kenzu es un personaje que solo aparece en el manga y no se dan muchas especificaciones de él por ello sus características son tan vagas y para hacer referencia todo solgam tiene ese uniforme.

Pues aquí está el prolongo de esta historia que he querido crear desde hace mucho tiempo pero que hasta ahora he podido pensarla bien

Ahora muchos se preguntaran porque una nueva historia bueno {suspiro} como ya se habrán dado cuenta no he escrito mucho últimamente y no es que no quisiera es que tenía ligeros problemas con mi cuenta y sumándole a eso la universidad pues bueno no me quedaban mucho tiempo, y para no molestarlos más les tengo que ser sinceros mis ánimos de escribir han decaído mucho en estos dos años con mi actual rendimiento en la universidad y la gran cantidad de trabajos je no me queda mucho tiempo además de la muerte de mi abuelo que si bien no hablábamos mucho si admito que me hubiera gustado haber tenido una mejor relación con el

Bueno me salgo del tema y no me quiero excusar por ello solo avisare si continuo o no escribiendo aquí White despidiéndose

JA NE


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y to love ru/to love darkness no me pertenecen solo les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[-Planeta deviluke-]

"ha sido un tiempo desde que estuve aquí" murmuro para sí mismo phantom mientras aun sentado frente a los controles veía por el vitral el gran planeta deviluke con sus imponentes defensas situadas alrededor de todo el planeta junto con cientos de naves saliendo y entrando de los puertos ya sean militares o comerciales por igual.

En realidad nunca supo porque pero cada vez que venía a este planeta se sentía muy cómodo, tal vez era porque en este planeta estaba la única persona de la que escucharía órdenes y las cumpliría gustosamente, lo cual era decir mucho después de todo al ya haber sido controlado durante doce años por unos científicos sin escrúpulos a quienes no les importaba cuántas vidas eran necesarias para sus propósitos y tras lograr escapar encontrando su libertad se juró a si mismo jamás ser controlado por nadie más, y siempre hacer solo lo que quisiera al menos hasta encontrar su verdadero objetivo.

Aunque bueno era un poco más razonable si dicha persona era la encargada de velar por la paz de todo el universo, siendo alguien amable con un gran sentido de justicia y que detestaba al extremo la violencia.

Pero por sobre todo era la persona que le había dado un nuevo sentido a su vida al convencerlo de volver a pelear pero ahora solo por aquellos que consideraba inocentes.

Ante ese pensamiento una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio encapuchado después de todo el cómo se conocieron fue una situación todo menos seria ya que a tan solo unos meses de haber estado viajando por todo el universo buscando respuestas a aquella nota se enteró de que la familia real estaba en un planeta cercano y lleno de curiosidad por conocer a los encargados de dirigir la mayor parte del universo simplemente se dirigió allí

No es como si le hubiera costado trabajo colarse en el planeta, con la velocidad y sistema de camuflaje de su nave estaba allí en tan solo unos minutos

El colarse en la nave eso si le costó un poco, después de todo no por nada eran considerados por ser la más grande potencia tecnológica y militar de todo el universo aunque al final había logrado burlar a todos los guardias y trampas de una manera bastante sencilla, terminando extrañamente frente a la sala principal de la nave

Una gran gota estilo anime cayo de su nuca al recordar el gran trono de color negro muy bien pulido de aspecto tétrico colocado en la mesa incluso hoy en día no entendía las rarezas del emperador

Al menos podía recordar eso hasta el momento de encontrarse frente a un pequeño puño brillante y una gran sonrisa acolmillada antes de sentir un gran dolor en su pecho

Ante el pensamiento no pudo evitar tocar su pecho ligeramente mientras una pequeña mueca ante el dolor fantasma aparecía en su rostro, que fue vista por kurama que simplemente se limitó a ver a phantom con una cara inexpresiva, si podía ser uno de los más grandes asesinos pero eso no quitaba el hecho que en ocasiones actuaba de una manera infantil como en la ocasión que quiso espiar a la familia deviluke, solo podía suspirar ante el gran problema que se causó ese día

Agradecía que nadie excepto los emperadores y unos cuantos guardias de confianza de la pareja se hubieran enterado con exactitud que había sucedido ya que para los demás ese día un asesino había intentado entrar en la nave real y había sido destruido por el emperador, claro sin que nadie supiera con exactitud el nombre de dicho asesino

Aun podía recordar la increíble cantidad de heridas que había recibido su rubio compañero/jefe aunque aún sentía gran curiosidad del porque cada vez que hablaba del tema este en vez de sentir miedo o preocupación este solo atinaba a ponerse totalmente rojo y simplemente darse la vuelta pero bueno a cada quien con sus pequeños secretos

"sistema de camuflaje activado, nos dirigimos a las coordenadas establecidas" dijo el zorro artificial mientras phantom saliendo de sus pensamientos asentía aun viendo por el vitral como se acercaban velozmente al planeta y pasando cerca de varias naves de batalla para dirigirse a uno de los puntos más alejados de las grandes ciudades cosa que saco un pequeño suspiro del rubio que con lo que parecía un pequeño puchero se limitó a colocar su brazo derecho en el tablero y recostar su rostro en su puño

Le gustaría poder ir a esas ciudades y entretenerse viendo todas aquellas cosas nuevas que encontrara, aunque bueno también le gustaría poder visitarla, lamentablemente esta era una visita corta así que soltando un suspiro retomo su cara tranquila mientras veía como frente a la nave aparecía una enorme estructura flotante de forma ovalada y paredes blancas situada justo en medio de una de las peores tormentas que pudo haber visto

Si, esta era la prisión de la raza deviluke, también conocida en el bajo mundo como el infierno, que de hecho no estaba muy lejos de la verdad ya que era el lugar al que eran enviados los peores criminales de todo el universo, con un sistema de seguridad el cual cambiaba constantemente, custodiada por los guardias mejor entrenados de todas las razas guerreras y considerados como la elite además de ser armados con armas de última tecnología.

Si una prisión impenetrable o bueno casi

"vuela por encima y abre la compuerta trasera" dijo phantom poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de la nave mientras kurama asentía

Al llegar a una gran compuerta que lentamente se abría pudo sentir la humedad en el aire mientras veía la increíble cantidad de lluvia junto a uno que otro rayo antes de ver como justo debajo de él estaba la prisión

"no entiendo que gusto le encuentras a esto" dijo kurama apareciendo de la nada en una pequeña pantalla holográfica justo en la pared a su lado logrando que el rubio simplemente sonriera de una manera un tanto traviesa antes de levantar su capucha ocultando todas sus características excepto por sus dos largos mechones de cabello rojo y la parte inferior de su rostro

"ya te lo dije, es interesante" dijo aun con su sonrisa antes de dejarse caer de improviso mientras kurama viendo con una cara inexpresiva se limitaba a mover su cabeza mientras la compuerta empezaba cerrarse

" _bien ya sabes que tienes que hacer, mantendré la nave lejos para que no nos descubran pero no te dejes atrapar"_ escucho phantom en su mente a kurama gracias a un pequeño chip que había sido implantado en su cerebro hace muchos años mientras una expresión de completa seriedad aparecía en su rostro y dejaba su cuerpo verticalmente cayendo aún más rápido mientras veía como se acercaba rápidamente a la estructura y una pequeña pantalla holográfica de color azul aparecía frente a su ojo derecho

" _en 3…2…1…AHORA"_ pensó para sí mismo antes de que un par de grandes alas de plumaje dorado aparecieran en su espalda con las cuales a una gran velocidad se dirigiera a una pequeña escotilla señalada en su pantalla y cerrando sus alas alrededor de su cuerpo a solo centímetros de ser cortadas e inmediatamente abrirlas al ver una gran cantidad de celdas de energía que soltaban una increíble cantidad de electricidad que funcionaban como trampas pasando cada una con una increíble elegancia

" _arriba…izquierda…centro…abajo…derecha…y vuelta"_ pensó volando en dichas direcciones con sus alas a solo centímetros de tocar la electricidad chispeante de las celdas para al final abrir sus alas totalmente dando una gran voltereta esquivando más de cinco espadas de energía verde que habían salido de la nada y caer con gracia sobre una pequeña sección de una de las tantas celdas y ver como frente a él como varias de esas cuchillas de energía aparecían de improvisto durante unos segundos antes de simplemente desaparecer dejando ver un gran conducto por lo que sin perder tiempo hiso desaparecer sus alas y salto cayendo dentro de este corriendo a una increíble velocidad

Después de unos segundos pudo ver una gran compuerta de alta tecnología al final del túnel y ya casi al tocarla tuvo que saltar rápidamente hacia atrás y ver como el suelo se abría dejando salir una gran cantidad de armas que dispararon láseres por lo que rápidamente corrió hacia ellos mientras sus manos tomaban un color plateado antes de convertirse en dos largas cuchillas al igual que la parte inferior de su gabardina que se convirtió en varias pequeñas cuchillas que alargándose casi como si tuvieran mente propia cortaban las armas mientras desviaba los disparos con sus manos transformadas logrando acabar con todos rápidamente antes de colocar sus brazos en equis y cortar varias veces la puerta

En la cual aparecieron ligeras líneas antes de caerse en pedazos

"infiltración exitosa" murmuro para sí mismo antes de regresar sus manos y gabardina a la normalidad antes de ver a su alrededor y ver a un guardia seguramente ya que estaba vestido con una armadura de aspecto tétrico con un casco con visera oscura colocada a su lado

En cuanto a su aspecto era bastante normal a excepción de un par de orejas alargadas el cual recostado sobre un contenedor, veía totalmente desconcertado a phantom aunque lo que más le llamo la atención al rubio fue el aparato que mostrando imágenes más que cuestionables seguía encendido

Durante unos segundo ambos siguiendo viéndose entre sí escuchándose solo el sonido de la pantalla en manos del guardia

Hasta que en un rápido movimiento el guardia lanzando la pantalla en un intento de tomar un arma que estaba a su lado

Que habría logrado si no fuera porque un pequeño maso metálico lo golpeo justo en la parte trasera de su cuello dejándolo inconsciente

Con su mano derecha sosteniendo la pantalla phantom simplemente vio tranquilamente el cuerpo caído frente a él con su mano izquierda aun trasformada antes de ver la pantalla con curiosidad

Instantáneamente su rostro se tornó de un cómico color rojo mientras sus ojos eran oscurecidos por la capucha antes de que su mano pasara de un mazo a una cuchilla y cortara la pantalla.

Era un hecho bien conocido que era alguien que odiaba a los pervertidos después de todo en toda misión siempre que se encontraba con uno le dejaba su "castigo" por lo que viendo con unos ojos brillantes dirigió su mirada al guardia aun con su mano aun transformada mientras una oscura sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Era claro que si el guardia no estuviera inconsciente se habría desmayado solo que esta vez de miedo

[-Minutos después-]

"castigo completado" murmuro para sí mismo phantom con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía al guardia colgado de cabeza vestido solo con su ropa interior con su rostro ahora visible con una gran cantidad de hematomas y golpes en su rostro y con su cabeza totalmente calva aunque la gran cantidad de cabello azul debajo de él era muy incriminatoria.

" _¿en serio eso era necesario?"_ escucho a kurama decir en su mente

"no, pero solo me aseguraba" dijo ligeramente divertido al ver su trabajo y recordando varios de sus "castigos" como los llamaban sobre todo a ese pequeño príncipe pervertido y arrogante del planeta gama, lo último que había escuchado era que ahora usaba un gran sombrero intentando ocultar su cabeza y utilizaba más de un conjunto de ropa como precaución pero bueno podía recordar eso después

Por lo que sin perder tiempo tomo el casco con visera oscura del guardia mientras una niebla negra poco a poco lo cubrió dejando ver ligeramente como su cuerpo empezaba a crecer en tamaño y musculatura, como su ropa cambiaba de color, transformándose en una copia exacta de la armadura tirada en el suelo

Al disiparse por completo la niebla podía verse como todo su cuerpo se había convertido en una copia exacta del guardia para luego colocarse el casco y acercársele mientras su mano derecha se tornaba totalmente negra con poca niebla negra desprendiéndose de esta.

"bueno, mejor hago esto rápido" murmuro para sí mismo antes de literalmente atravesar la cabeza del guardia con su mano negra instantáneamente cientos de recuerdos empezaron a inundar su cerebro y al instante hiso retroceder su mano mostrando al guardia sin algún daño…al menos por ese poder.

Bueno a excepción de un gran dolor de cabeza cuando despertara, pero en cuanto a su salud estaría bien, ya que solo había borrado una pequeña parte de su memoria y revisado unos cuantos recuerdos.

Esos dos poderes eran el resultado del proyecto génesis.

En realidad no estaba muy seguro pero de lo que había logrado averiguar de algunos mensajes y archivo con la ayuda de kurama, durante dichos experimentos él y todo los demás niños fueron puestos a prueba utilizando los datos de antiguos experimentos en conjunto como era su caso en el cual se había utilizado los datos de los proyectos "Eve" y "Nemesis" lo que dieron como resultado el hecho que pudiera transformar cada parte de su cuerpo gracias a genes trans infundidos con una gran cantidad de materia oscura lo cual le daba la habilidad de cambiar su aspecto a un nivel que incluso el trans nunca podría igualar, así como el poder de unirse a alguien y poder ver cada una de sus memorias o en el caso contrario borrarlas.

Aunque estos últimos poderes tenían sus defectos ya que si bien podía utilizarlos, esto causaba una gran carga en su cuerpo y mente así como un gran consumo de energía por lo que solo podía utilizarlos durante unos minutos como máximo

Si a pesar de ser el único sobreviviente de esos horrorosos experimentos como lo demostraban las cicatrices en su cuerpo y haber logrado obtener sus poderes fue considerado un gran fallo en cuanto a la incorporación de materia oscura dentro de su propia genética

pero no es como si le importara demasiado después de todo no logro llegar a ser uno de los más grandes asesinos del universo solo dependiendo de sus poderes por lo que dándose la vuelta simplemente salió del almacén y fue recibido con la vista de cientos y cientos de celdas todas situadas de tal manera de una forma circular dejando un gran vacío al frente en el cual cientos de puentes de energía corrían de un lugar a otro, todos llenos con una increíble cantidad de guardias vestidos con el mismo tipo de armadura que tenía puesta, claro todas creadas con especificaciones como el caso de aquellos que tuvieran alas, colas y demás como el par de guardias que paso a su lado que poseía una larga aleta dorsal que era cubierta y protegida por la armadura y el otro en el cual su armadura dejaba libre a sus dos pares de brazos.

" _impresionante, incluso para ser una de las prisiones mejor fortificadas del universo_ " pensó antes empezar a caminar con rumbo a su objetivo según los recuerdos recién adquiridos y su pequeña pantalla azulada sobre su ojo derecho especificando datos de todo el lugar mientras era oculta detrás de la visera del casco

Mientras caminaba podía ver guardias patrullando pero ninguno siquiera lo molestaba o prestaba atención, claramente habían sido disciplinados lo qué le hacía preguntarse cómo fue que el guardia de antes había logrado trabajar aquí

Con un simple encogimiento de hombros siguió su camino después de todo realmente no le importaba y cuanto antes saliera de aquí era menor la posibilidad de que lo descubrieran

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que pudiera ver la celda que buscaba custodiada por cuatro guardias con dos cerca de esta y los otros un poco retirados claramente no querían que kenzu escapara, por lo que tomando un caminar firme se dirigió allí llamando inmediatamente la atención de dichos guardias de los cuales los dos más lejanos no mostraban características especiales en sus armaduras o físico aunque ambos portaban un gran arma de color negra bastante intimidante según algunos pero para él no lo era ya que a diferencia de muchas razas no confiaba mucho en ese tipo de armas dado que los disparos podían ser bloqueados o evadidos si se tenía la habilidad o algún artefacto con dicha capacidad, e incluso en una lucha cercana se debería tener en cuenta el tiempo de recarga o que esta se sobrecalentara por ello no las usaba a menos de ser necesario.

Al principio no pensó mucho de los otros dos de pie cerca de la compuerta al menos hasta que pudo ver claramente como ambos poseían una larga cola negra con punta como una flecha acerrada

" _devilukianos eh, bueno esto puede complicarse un poco"_ pensó con ligera curiosidad sin parar de caminar hasta estar frente a la celda e inmediatamente realizar una pose firme

"soldado kiriz reportándose" dijo de una manera formal aun manteniendo una pose firme logrando diferentes reacciones en ambos ya que el de la izquierda por alguna razón demostraba asombro mezclado con ¿alivio?, el otro en cambio no demostraba cambio alguno con su pose seria y ojos casi completamente cerrados sin siquiera moverse lo cual le causó cierta duda e interiormente se preguntó si tal vez no era muy hablador

"que hace aquí soldado" ante la pregunta regreso su atención al sujeto de la izquierda que ahora mostraba una expresión más seria a diferencia de antes

"se me ordeno hacer una revisión de la celda por órdenes del capitán" dijo antes verlo asentir antes de moverse dejando ver una pantalla holográfica que al simplemente tocarla la compuerta empezó a abrirse para luego tomar su posición nuevamente

" _bueno eso fue fácil…demasiado fácil de hecho"_ pensó con intriga ya entrando al menos hasta sentir como su brazo izquierdo era sujetado por el guardia " _yo y mi bocota"_ pensó nuevamente mientras preparaba su otro brazo en caso de necesitar escapar cosa que fue totalmente ignorada por el guardia que de hecho ahora mostraba una sonrisa

"oh y oye, kiriz crees que puedas devolverme "eso", Rolan se quedó toda la noche despierto pero logro encontrar unas imágenes del baño de chicas jejeje" dijo ahora con una sonrisa totalmente pervertida dejando totalmente descolocado al asesino que a pesar de no demostrar cambio alguno por fuera mentalmente estaba procesando lo que acababa de escuchar y por mero instinto asintió

Una vez lo había soltado phantom dirigió su mirada al otro guardia con ligera duda después de todo con lo que había escuchado…espera un segundo eso era baba?...¿¡estaba dormido!?...

" _es que acaso son una raza de pervertidos e idiotas súper fuertes"_ pensó con una enorme gota estilo anime cayendo por su nuca mientras poco a poco se adentraba por un largo pasillo de paredes blancas y grises

Sin saber si debía o no sentir preocupación de que esta fuera la raza que controla la mayor parte del universo…de nuevo

" _De hecho eso explica muchas cosas, además ya conoces a Gid así que porque te quejas"_ la voz de reproche de kurama solo lo desalentaron aún más después de todo ya conocía al emperador de la mayor parte del universo y si bien tenía el poder para demostrarlo…su personalidad y forma de pensar dejaban mucho…demasiado que desear

"en momentos así realmente me alegro de ser como soy" murmuro para sí mismo el asesino disfrazado mientras aun caminando por el pasillo pensaba con un poco de tristeza y decepción en como la mayor parte de planetas a los cuales había visitado terminaba conociendo razas y seres realmente pervertidos o amantes de la guerra cosas que eran de su mayor desagrado

En realidad nunca había sabido porque pero no podía soportar los actos pervertidos, incluso aun siguiendo las órdenes de los científicos como una marioneta nunca pudo pasar por alto tales cosas

" _extraño ahora que lo pienso…pero no tanto como este extraño aparato en donde debería estar una celda"_ pensó mientras veía seriamente como frente suyo en lugar de la celda de kenzu se encontraba un aparato algo grande con una plataforma redondeada y un panel de control de colores blanco y purpura con la característica cresta deviluke

Aunque vio con precaución como este empezó a brillar al momento que se acercó a este hasta formar la imagen holográfica de una mujer de largo cabello rizado de color rosa, con su rostro cubierto por un velo no dejando apreciar sus ojos y nariz solo dejando al descubierto una bella y cálida sonrisa

Vestida con un elegante vestido largo de color blanco con decoraciones de color azul, rojo y dorado el cual no ocultaba para nada su increíble figura y belleza que era mejorada con algunas joyas como la gargantilla dorada en su cuello y la pequeña diadema también dorada en su frente unida a una pequeña gema roja mientras en su mano derecha sostenía un largo cetro con un gran adorno dorado en forma de corazón

"sephie-sama" dijo el asesino transformado totalmente sorprendido que frente suyo estuviera la única persona en todo el universo a la cual respetaba y hasta cierto caso admiraba

"ara Naru-chan parece que llegaste mucho antes de lo que espere, pero es bueno ver que estés bien" dijo sephie con una cálida sonrisa mientras veía al joven trasformado frente suyo lo cual causo que phantom se sonrojara levemente no entendía porque pero desde el primer momento que se conocieron ella lo había llamado naruto por alguna razón, aunque no era como si se quejara después de todo él mismo no recordaba su propio nombre y aunque lo recordara aceptaría con gusto este nuevo ya que venía de la persona que le había ayudado a cambiar en estos cuatro años

Ella le había dado su nave, una forma para ganarse la vida con misiones que ya no tenían nada que ver con asesinatos y buscar su objetivo real, demonios incluso le había dado permiso para entrar y salir del planeta a placer además de siempre tratarlo con calidez mostrándole muchas cosas buenas y divertidas…y también sabrosas como ese ramen divino que a veces le daba…

Si, orgullosamente aceptaría cualquier petición que ella le pidiera

Incluso si le pidiera pelear contra todo el universo con Gid como primer oponente aceptaría sin dudar un segundo

Por lo que tomando una pose firme y educada no pudo evitar sonreír mientras algo de niebla negra se desprendía de su cuerpo mientras este se encogía hasta verse con su gabardina desgastada con capucha y sus dos mechones rojos aun con el casco puesto que no demoro en quitarse

"agradezco su preocupación sephie-sama y perdone que pregunte pero que hace aquí" pregunto totalmente curioso el encapuchado antes de ver como ella simplemente le apuntaba con un dedo la plataforma del aparato

"Naruto-chan tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante así que podrías por favor pararte ahí" dijo de manera seria y luego apuntar a uno de los tantos botones "y oprimir ese botón" dijo nuevamente antes de desaparecer

"¿ _kurama?"_

" _está bien ya lo revise, al parecer es tipo de teletransportador, y no tienes que preocuparte lo revise cuatro veces"_ escucho a kurama responder antes de caminar hasta la plataforma y presionar el aquel botón en un segundo solo pudo sentir un ligero cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo por unos segundos y ver a su alrededor ya no se encontraba en aquel pasillo

Ahora se encontraba en una enorme habitación sumamente elegante con enormes decoraciones doradas con el emblema deviluke en todas partes y lo que tomo su completa atención fue sephie de pie a pocos metros delante suyo con su hermosa sonrisa

"ven Naru-chan tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar"

"si sephie-sama" dijo tornándose serio antes de empezar a caminar a su lado

Si ella estaba aquí entonces entendía que pasaba y era probable que le tuviera una misión solo esperaba que ahora pusiera conseguir respuestas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Si lamento la tardanza pero para ser sincero no sentí con ánimos de escribir sino hasta hace poco por lo cual me tome como tarea leerme nuevamente el manga de to love ru y para los fans de mi historia calor es posible que la continúe


End file.
